The objective of the proposed study is to more fully understand the retirement process among older men in the U.S. This is accomplished by extending our ongoing analysts of initial labor force withdrawal in the following ways. First, the proposed extension will include an analysis of labor force reentry and will expand our analysis of labor force withdrawal to include those men with previous withdrawals. Continuing the emphasis of our ongoing analysis, these types of labor force behavior are conceptualized as agedependent processes that are influenced by both individuallevel and occupationallevel characteristics. The influence of these characteristics on labor force transitions will be estimated using a hazards modeling approach. Second, labor force transition rates derived from the hazards models will be incorporated into multistate incrementdecrement life tables that describe the movements of men as they leave the labor force, reenter the labor force and ultimately die. This will provide a realistic model of the retirement process among older men and allows us to control for population heterogeneity when assessing the impact of individual and occupatinal characteristics on this process. Information generated by the life table analyses will be highly useful to policymakers and other labor force analysts.